Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Update: 7th September, 2015 Next Maintenance: TBA Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Latest Info Last Update 7th September 2015 # End of Summer 2015 Event #* Event maps removed, and other related content such as locking tags #* Summer mechanics retained such as Aircraft Proficiency and Reinforcement Expansion #* Removal of summer-themed CGs such as shipgirls in swimsuits (they are added into the in-game picture book) # Autumn-themed furniture #* Naval Base Autumn Festival Stall #* Naval Base Autumn Festival Shooting Stall #* "Rabaul Base" Scroll #* "Buin Naval Base" Scroll # Autumn Voice Lines #* 45 shipgirls: Mochizuki, Oboro, Akebono, Sazanami, Shiratsuyu, Ooshio, Michishio, Arashio, Arare, Kasumi, Hatsukaze, Maikaze, Urakaze, Tanikaze, Hamakaze, Teruzuki, Libeccio, Kazagumo, Umikaze, Kawakaze, Jintsuu, Kinu, Abukuma, Yuubari, Katori, Ooyodo, Furutaka, Myoukou, Nachi, Ashigara, Haguro, Maya, Choukai, Tone, Chikuma, Suzuya, Kumano, Zuihou, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Katsuragi, Akashi, Akitsushima, Mizuho, Hayasui. #'Ships with Yukata CGs' #* Oboro, Urakaze, Hamakaze, Kawakaze, Nagara, Natori, Ooyodo, Jintsuu, Mizuho # New Quests #* #* #* #* Quests that reward Furniture Fairies are available. # Adjustments to some of Mizuho's parameters #* Mizuho and Mizuho Kai's speed reduced to Slow from Fast. #* Mizuho Kai's luck and max luck increased to 10/54 from 9/49. # Akashi's Improvement Arsenal menu changes #* Teruzuki can now enable improvement of anti-air equipment like Akizuki. # New Music/BGM #* A rearranged instrumental edition of to celebrate the launch of JMSDF Kaga DDH #* #* They can be played via Jukebox and set as HQ BGM #* Can be played using the new furniture # Other Updates #* Updated the generic voices for expeditions and finding items for Zuihou Kai, Tanikaze Kai, Hamakaze Kai, and Urakaze Kai. #* Server strengthening/keep up of Rabaul, Buin, Shortland, Palau, Hitokappu, Hashirajima #* Strengthening and changes to measures against illegal connections by illegal tools such as bots and macros. Future Updates TBA * Carrier(s) Kai Ni ** First, there are something similar mentioned in April's 2015 June Comptiq (Check Kai-Ni subsection below) ** Later mentioned by official twitter on June 2nd as "a certain carrier, or carriers, will have her/their Kai-Ni implemented around this summer." ** Note that Comptiq didn't mention when the Kai-Ni will be implemented, while the official twitter didn't mention the numbers of carriers to receive Kai-Ni. For this reason, it is uncertain if the same thing is being talked about. ** According to October Comptiq, the Kai-Ni may be implemented in September, but it is not guaranteed. ** You can acquire Prototype Flight Deck Catapult by completing the quest, which will be implemented in the future. * Foreign Large Ship ** According to October Comptiq, Foreign Large Ship, not necessarily LSC, will be implemented in the future. * Fall Event ** According to October Comptiq, Fall Event will be relatively short and easy. * New Destroyer is expected to be implemented in the future. Other hints that are not from official twitter Archived updates References Category:Updates